


You Bring Me Home (Sweet Creature)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affectionate Louis, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blowjobs, Dancer Louis, Drunk Louis, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending, Harry works in a pub, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecure Louis, Louis uses the world beautiful a lot, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Power Bottom Louis, References to Depression, Sad Louis, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Harry, don’t hate him, not if you read fast though, sad past, they’re both idiots, where do I start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Harry works the late shift at a pub and has to deal with making everyone leave when its time to close up. Its hard for him to be strict with Louis though, the cute regular who has a habit of calling Harry beautiful and stroking his face when he is drunk out of his mind.'or a fic where Louis is in search of the feeling of home, but he isn't comfortable being the way he is and Harry wants to help the boy with gorgeous blue eyes who tries to forget his past through drinking. Louis liked to express himself through black and white polaroids, but he'd never tell anyone the reason why... then Harry Styles came along.





	You Bring Me Home (Sweet Creature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to do the difficult job of kicking the boy who makes his heart race out of the pub he works at with his friend Niall. It’s difficult because, even though he doesn’t know the blue eyed boy, all Harry wants is for him to be happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This is my first ever larry fic and I’m extreemly new to posting on AO3 (its very confusing, help.) but I hope you enjoy what I have to offer you.
> 
> Read through the tags, make sure you’re okay with everything there. Like it says, there is some mentions of depression involving Louis and a lot of alcohol drinking due to his past, so if that’s not for you then please don’t feel forced to read!!!

  

"Fucking little shits!"

"Niall!" Harry said, slapping his shoulder harshly and silently apologising to the groups of drinkers that turned around to face them. "Calm your tits will ya?"

"They can't do that!"

Niall, in theory, was right; but Harry wasn't about to tell him that. The punters had been throwing drinks over eachother, more that slightly drunk, and Niall had found himself caught up in the middle of the mess.

He looked like a wet dog, dripping from head to toe in various types of alcohol. The pout on his face only made Harry laugh more.

"They're the reason we get payed, Niall, remember that." Harry sighed, taking the red and white stripped tea-towel from over his shoulder and beginning to wipe down the wooden sides. "Y'know, it surprises me that you still have a job."

"Being this attractive helps me keep anything." Niall smirked, holding his arms out on either side of him and twirling slowly.

Harry didn't even bother giving him a glance, instead looking around the pub he'd grown to love. It was exactly how you would expect it to look. Some would say old fashioned, with the wooden bar and stools with red cushions upon them. The walls were a darker red with odd paintings hanging up in golden frames.

The pub was roaring with life, packed with people like it usually was. They gathered into their groups in the booths, majority of them watching the footie game being played on one of the televisions in the corner.

"That's why that girl from last week didn't show up again tonight, right?" Harry laughed, harshly scrubbing at the mark on the bar where someone had stuck their gum.

"That's different." He rolled his eyes, grabbing the towel from Harry and taking over for him.

Harry had always been too delicate, even with wiping down the sides. Niall often said it was a job for a man with muscles.

"Mia was a one night thing, I only told her to come by again tonight to be polite." Niall explained. "Nothing between us."

"That's why you've been in a bad mood all night then? Because there's _nothing between you_? Niall, you can be honest with me..."

"And what is there to be honest about?" Niall raised a brow and chucked the towel back at Harry who caught it with much ease.

Harry, with a smile that popped his dimple out on show, pointed at him. "That you, my dear Irish bean of a friend, are in love."

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "What d'you know about love."

"I've read my fair share of novels and I can tell you that you are a sucker for Mia." Harry smiled, pulling on Niall's cheek. "It's cute, honestly, your weakness amuses me."

"Oh fuck off." Niall said, shoving Harry away from him with a laugh. "Let's talk about you being in love, my dearest Haz."

"Me?" He laughed nervously, occupying himself with putting the empty pint glasses into the dishwasher. "What's there to talk about? Me only love is you, darling."

"As flattered as I am it'll never work." Niall smiled, placing a hand over his heart. "I prefer myself peaches as opposed to eggplants."

"What in gods name are you on about? Have you been drinking on the job?" Harry looked at his friend confused. Sometimes Niall was a weird one, but he had his alright moments.

"I'm talking emojis, Harold." Harry just continued to look at him confused.

"Once again, what it gods name are you on about?" Harry sighed, closing the dishwasher and heading back over towards the bar where people were gathering for the final drink of the night before they closed up.

"The eggplant is used for dicks and the peach is used for- well... the lady area- do I seriously have to educate you on emojis? How old are you Harold? We're in the 21st century."

"I should be asking you how old you are, Niall, if you refer to it as _the lady area_. Also, you know I don't use emojis." Harry laughed, "refill?" He asked someone at the bar who nodded and smiled.

"Right, I forgot you're too cool for school." Niall rolled his eyes, following Harry around.

Harry doesn't remember a time Niall actually did his job, he just annoys Harry all the time.

"Here you go." Harry smiled, placing the refilled drink on the bar and taking the money from the regular named Liam who told him to keep the change.

"Anyway, stop changing the bloody subject would you?" Niall laughed, patting Harry's bum to get his attention. "Is he here?"

"I believe so." Harry licked his lips, pulling another pint for the next customer.

He was lying. He knew _he_ was here, he spotted him earlier in the night in the spot he was at every weekend with his usual friends. He had to pinch himself every time his eyes dared to look in the direction of the boy, which was way too often. _Pull yourself together, Styles_ , he'd keep telling himself. It never worked.

"Spoken to him?"

"Can you do your job, please?" Harry snapped. He hated how cold his voice sounded, he hated the look of sadness he'd put upon Niall's face even more. He just didn't like talking about it. About _him_ , the boy he was once caught drooling over. Ok, maybe more than once.

"Right. Sorry for caring." Niall went to turn around but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No, I'm sorry." He shook his head slowly, even slower than the way he spoke. His jaw hurt from how much it was clenched. "I'm just stressed, it's been a busy night."

"That's what happens when you work in a pub in London on a Friday night, mate." Niall laughed. He was okay. They were okay. "It's fine, I'm sorry for pushing as well."

"I love you man." Harry smiled.

"I love you too sexy." Niall winked. "Now, Let's get on with our job before a riot of angry drunks starts." He laughed and so did Harry.

Yeah, they were okay.

—

Harry was literally saved by the bell, or well the chime of the clock that announced it was midnight. He'd been dragged into a conversation with two old men about London, they were visiting for the weekend from near his home town of Holmes Chapel and had been talking to him for about an hour about the sites.

Harry just politely nodded along, watching the pub get less and less crowded until the usuals that refused to leave because they were so drunk and wanted to 'party on' were left.

"It's honestly been so lovely chatting with you both"—lie—"but I'm on clean up duty so I must be off, I hope you enjoy the rest of your visit."

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow night lad and the night after! This place is lovely, as are the staff and their company." One smiled and Harry was sure he was being hit on by the way the man bit his lip slowly.

Now, he'd been hit on by his fair share of both men and women. Some he'd turned down politely, some he'd took up a fun thing with till it got boring. The second was not an option for this man. Harry was known to go for older men, but not ones that would be seen out with his grandparents at bingo.

"Ah, is that so." He smiled, nicely, picking up the empty pint glasses from the tables around him. "Well I'll see you both tomorrow then."

Harry just really wanted them to leave the pub already so him and Niall could close up and head home for the night...

"It was a delight chatting with you Harry." One smiled, Harry couldn't remember their names, and threw in a little flirtatious wave.

"You too!" Once again, lie.

Finally after a few more — awkward — moments passed, man one managed to pull man two out of the pub, leaving just Niall, Harry and the usual crowd in the corner.

"Wanna flip a coin for who has to go over their and face them?" Harry sighed after doing a round of the pub to collect empty glasses and heading over to Niall at the bar.

"Well that's not fair." Niall said, opening the dishwasher and loading it as he continued on. "I dealt with them all last weekend because you weren't feeling well and Zayn weren't in."

"Zayn doesn't even work here-"

"That might be right but he's very intimidating when he wants to be and he's a good friend and would do anything for us. Plus, you know he has a crush on that Luke bloke."

"Liam, his names Liam."

"Same thing." Niall sighed. "The point is it your turn, Harold. I'll be over here with some plasters if they hurt you in the process of kicking them out." He laughed.

"Have some pain relief ready too for the massive headache I'm gonna get." He sighed too, picking up the towel from the side and a tray to put all the empty pint glasses in.

"I don't get why you act like you hate it so much, you get to see him when you're over there and he's normally all over you." Niall said.

"That's exactly why I hate it and you know that." He said under his breathe.

"Good luck soldier." Niall said, patting his shoulder. "I'll be here, ready to welcome you home from war like the good wife I am!"

"You're a fool." Harry shook his head slowly. "Okay... see you on the other side."

"You say that yet you haven't moved from that spot yet, get on with it Styles I wanna go home." Niall laughed, it being heard as he headed off to the backroom.

The tv they were near had already been cut off, the only sound being the group of maybe eight of them all in conversation, another three of them were sitting down, appearing to be passed out... it was the usual.

He'd barely made it over to them when his name was called by a high pitches voice with an accent Harry would notice from anywhere.

He'd wanted to get all the empty pint glasses cleared away first before he had to deal with actually talking to them, but it seemed as though that plan was out the window when arms wrapped around Harry's neck.

He was pulled down into someone of a shorter height than him, invading his personal space and the smell of their cologne and alcohol filling his senses. The persons grip was holding onto him tightly, like every time this happened. It was a bizarre routine that Harry still wasn't used to after working here for a year.

Then next thing would happen soon, even though he knew what it was he could already feel the blush growing on his cheeks.

"Hi!" The person said, pulling away and placing his dainty pointer finger on Harry's cheek — once again, like usual — he had his usual big and goofy (drunk) smile on his face that made the skin near his eyes crinkle.

Harry often wondered what the boy was like sober, sure he'd seen him but he'd only ever spoken to him at this time, when he was wasted. He wondered if he was as happy as he always was in this moment, around his friends.

He sometimes didn't want to break the group apart, tell them it was time to leave, because he just wanted the smile to stay on the face of the boy he didn't really know.

He was just so cute when he was happy.

The boys fingers began to stroke Harry's jaw, a feeling he was quite fond of, he just wishes it had some meaning behind it. Not that it was just some adorable drunk boy showing him affection. He wanted it to be real.

The boy just kept smiling at him, the ocean blue of his eyes shining up into Harry's green ones. He was glowing and as he continued to smile Harry couldn't help but join him.

"You okay? Had a good night?" Harry asked, because he didn't know what else to say. He wanted the boy to run his fingers over his face forever. Didn't want this moment to stop even though it had to and it was his job to stop it.

"I've had a splendid night Harry!" The boy said excitedly. So young. So precious. "Thank you for the beer, that was tasty."

"You know I don't make the beer, just serve it." Harry laughed, the boys fingers stroked the hair at the back of his neck softly.

"You're beautiful." The boy said. He often said it, it got Harry's cheeks hot every time. "Like, really, really, really beautiful. Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, actually." He nodded slowly. "You, weekly, if my memories are correct."

"Well I'm gonna tell you all the time because a boy as beautiful as you deserves to know it." He smiled, patting Harry's hot cheek.

"Thank you, Louis." He smiled and so did Louis at his name just leaving Harry's mouth. "It means a lot." He laughed.

Louis let out a long sigh and rested his forehead on Harry's chest, fists clenching around the shoulders of Harry's white top and then releasing as Louis took a deep breath.

"You're gonna kick me out now aren't you." He sighed again and Harry fondly smiled, glad that the smaller boy couldn't see. He could feel Louis frowning against his chest.

"Yes, yes I am." He continued smiling.

"M'kay... just let me rest here for a few minutes, it's nice... you smell good." He said, voice muffled by where he was practically talking into Harry's chest.

"Long day?" He asked and that was different. He'd never spoke to Louis' about anything other than the pub before. Louis would always ask to rest on Harry's chest and Harry would, unfortunately, have to decline.

"The longest. My feet hurt." He said, nuzzling his nose into Harry like a cat or something.

"Been playing footie or something?"

"Something." He basically whispered.

"And what would that be?"

"Dancing. Working on somethin' new." He yawned and Harry daringly started to sway them from side to side, placing his hand on the small of Louis' back.

He was sure Niall was watching them from behind him with the smuggest look ever.

"You dance?" He asked and Louis hummed an approval. "What type of dance?"

Louis was silent for a moment, Harry has assumed he'd fallen asleep, leaving him in trouble because he wouldn't dare wake him... but then he spoke up. "Not even alcohol could get me to fess up to that one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked confused by both what Louis had said and how they were having their first proper conversation. It was... nice, not as scary as Harry has thought it would have been.

"Don't you worry your beautiful face, you'll make y'self wrinkly." Louis said, pulling his head up from Harry's chest with a sad smile. Harry hated it, he wanted him happy.

"You okay?"

"I'm... fine." He nodded slowly. "Drunk."

"Yeah I noticed." Harry laughed.

"I wanna go home now, Harry." Louis sighed, moving his hands off of Harry's chest where they've created crinkles in his plain t-shirt.

"Oh... oh yeah alright." Harry nodded.

Louis, once again sadly, smiled up at him and patted his cheek once before slowly turning to his friends — holding one of the nearby chairs for support — and nodding towards the door.

They all mumbled different things and gathered up their stuff, Liam (whom Harry only knew the name of because of Zayn) wrapper his arm around Louis' shoulder and pulled him close, heading to the door.

Harry lowered his head and moved out the way to let everyone leave, wiping down a table close to him when his name was called out.

Harry looked up to see just Liam and Louis left in the bar, Niall somewhere out back. Liam had a disapproving look on his face and Louis was once again drunkly smiling, whatever that had rushed over his earlier now gone.

"Eh... yeah?" Harry said, voice low.

"Don't be a stranger, I usually remember some parts of our conversations after a night out but I'm sure they'd be better if I'm sober."

"Oh. Right." Harry cleared his throat, putting his hand in the back pocket of his jeans. "Yeah I erm, I'll see you next weekend?"

"You can count on that." Louis laughed. "See you then, beautiful boy." He smiled and Liam said something under his breath but Harry was never one to care.

"See ya Lou." He smiled back softly, throwing in a little experimental wave like that older man did to him earlier and he can only hope it didn't look as off putting as it did then.

Five minutes later and Niall appeared from the back room, smiling at Harry who still had a blush on his face as he cleaned tables.

"Well that seemed as though it didn't go bad." He said and Harry let out a quiet laugh.

"It went... alright I guess." Harry bit his lip and could feel the dimple in his cheek twitching. His cheeks were probably ruby red.

"Someone's in love." Niall sang, walking over to the other side of the room to clean the other tables, whistling as he did so.

"Something like that..." he said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be thanking my angel in every chapter, but she deserves it. So, thank you Iz! She brainstorms with me and proof reads every chapter for me before I post. She’s also an amazing friend. 
> 
> Follow my twitter @vinylghostss and check my pinned for information about when i’ll next be updating and more.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been discontinued on here as I find AO3 rather complicated to use! It has so far had about 17 chapters published on wattpad though under the same name with the same username.


End file.
